Thing's I'll Never Say
by Miu Youmi
Summary: Tigress sings a song on what she feels about a certain Dragon Warrior. First song-fic. The song is "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. Hope you guys like it! :


**_Things I'll Never Say..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi people! This song-fic just came to me. I was listening to songs and I remember the good old times :') So, I decided to make a song-fic about it. Deffinately TigressxPo. So.. uhhh... Enjoy! P.S. Tigress might be a bit OOC and this might be umm... Out of Story (OOS) because of the guitar and the outfit.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own KFP.**

* * *

><p>It was a fine day in the Valley of Peace. Everyone was enjoying their morning. Everyone but a flushed Tigress. Tigress was in her room on her bed thinking about what happened an hour ago. Everytime she thought about it, she would blush a soft colored red.<p>

**-An hour ago-**

* * *

><p>"Come on Tigress!" yelled an annoyed yet excited Viper.<p>

"In this? I don't think so!" yelled Tigress, annoyed.

Viper had convinced Tigress to come with her to the market and buy new ribbons for her. Just then, with some random luck, Viper managed to get Tigress in a skirt. The skirt was knee-length. It had a plaid pattern and it was pink and bage, with a hint of dark purple/pink. The top was the same thing. Though the belt was the same, it was braided and had poofy balls at the end. Then, right there at the edge of the skirt was a cute frilly bow. Viper even managed to make Tigress wear Tiger Lillies on both her ears! Also, Tigress was wearing a golden bracelet. Lastly, Tigress was wearing a Yin and Yang necklace Po gave her a couple weeks ago. Right now, they were at Tigress' room.

"Tigress, you look so cute in it!" Viper said.  
>Silence was the only thing Viper heard before she saw Tigresss taking off the outfit.<p>

"Tigress! Keep it on until the guys finally get to see you!" Viper shouted while pouting.

"Yeah right. As if I'll let them see me in this." Tigress murmured.

"I bet you want Po to see it." Viper stated teasingly.

Tigress blushed a bit. It was true. Tigress -dare she admit it?- had a crush on Po for a couple of weeks now. Though she did want Po to see her in something feminine. But, that would be so embarrasing. She let out a little "Maybe..." and Viper heard.

"Hmm.. so you do?" asked Viper in a calm but devious voice.

"I-I never said I did!" yelled a flustered Tigress.

"Umm... I think you did." giggled Viper.

"W-Whatever. I'm going to take this off." Tigress growled lowly.

But just when Tigress was taking her shirt off, an explosion occured in the kitchen. Worried, the two girls ran as quickly as they can. When they reached the kitchen, they saw all the guys on their backs or belly. The kitchen was half full of smoke or soot. Something was actually crawling out of a pan and their was a bunch of flour spread on the floor. Also, something in one of the other pans was bubbling up and down. 'Pop! Pop! Pop!' It went. Every one had black or gray soot on their faces. Just by guessing, somebody who wasn't Po tried to cook.

"*Cough* *Cough* I told you *cough* to be careful!" exclaimed Po when they all finally were back to normal.  
>"Hey! *Cough* It's not my fault I didn't know where to put what!" yelled an aggitated Monkey.<p>

"Dude, are you freakin' serious? He just explained it to you!" yelled an angered Crane.

"Hey man, I was only here for the food." said Mantis.

"Guys are such idiots..." Viper whispered more to herself than to anyone else.

But, the guys heard and said "Hey!" in unison.

"*Sigh* I can't help but wonder why..." whispered Tigress.

Just then, Po realized Tigress was wearing a skirt. A skirt. Knee-length skirt. Po just stared at Tigress' outfit. When Tigress realized that Po was staring at her, she blushed. She then realized that she was still wearing the outfit.

"Wow..." Po mumbled.

For a moment, they locked eyes together. As if no one was there except them. Then, everyone realized that they were staring at eachother and cuckled. Tigress was snapped out of her trance and ran to the barracks to change her outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>-Present-<strong>

"Ugh. Curse that outfit and Viper." Tigress murmured. Tigress recalled the way Po was staring at her. His enchanting green irisis made Tigress' legs go weak. If the others weren't there, she might've blurted out her secret crush on him. She just wanted all her feelings to pour out. But, she guessed that if it were to happen, it wouldn't be soon. Tigress sighed and decided to 'practice' telling an imaginary Po about her crush on him.

"U-Uhmm... L-Look P-Po, y-you see... umm.. I..kind of.. uhh.. have alittle crush on you.." _'No no. I stutter to much. Maybe I can say something else.?'_

"Hello Po dearest! I just wanted to say I love you!" _'Who the hell is that?'_

"Don't think of this as anything special you ignorant bafoon. I just wanted to say I like you." _'Th-That's a bit mean...'_ Tigress thought.

"Oh hell with it. I'll just think of something later!" yelled an annoyed Tigress. She then recalled a song that she once heard when she was a cub. She grabbed a guitar from the bottom of her bed and started to strum out the beginning. Little did she know that Po and Viper where just outside her door.

_"Ladataladatadatada_

_Ladatadatadadada_

_Dadadadada"_

_"I'm tuggin' at my fur,_

_I'm pullin' at my clothes._

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool,_

_I know it shows."_

Viper was the first to hear the strum, so she slithered away. Po was quite confused but kept on walking. Until he heard Tigress sing, he stopped and kept on listening.

_"I'm staring at my feet._

_My cheeks are turning red,_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head._

_'Cuz I'm feelin' nervous,_

_Tryin' to be so perfect._  
><em>'Cause I know you're worth it,<em>

_You're worth it,_

_Yeah."_

Po's first thought was _'I-Is this about me?'_ Stunned, Po kept listening to her angelic voice, almost entranced by it.

_"If I could say what I wanna say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you_

_-away~_

_Be with you every night,_

_Am I sqyueezing you to tight?_

_If I could see what I wanna see,_

_I'd see you go down_

_-On one knee._

_Marry me today,_  
><em>Guess I'm wishing for my life away~<em>

_With these things I'll never say."_

Po was a bit shocked,_ 'Does she care for me that much?'_, but then chuckled. A bit, harshly. Marriage. How funny would it be for two different species to get married. Po shrugged that sad thought away and kept listening, hoping it would distract his mind away from the thought.

_"It don't do me any good._

_It's just a waste of time._

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind?_

_If it ain't coming out,_

_We're not going anywhere,_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous,_

_Tryin' to be so perfect,_

_'Cause I know you're worth it,_

_You're worth it,_

_Yeah..._

_If I could say what I wanna say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you,_

_-away._

_Be with you every night,_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I wanna see,_

_I wanna see you go down,_

_-On one knee._

_Marry me today,_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away~_

_With these things I'll never say._

_What's wrong,_

_With my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away._

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to saay~_

_'Cause I'm feelin' nervous._

_Tryin' to be so perfect,_

_'Cause I know you're worth it,_

_You're worth it,_

_Yeah...!_

_Ladatadata_

_Ladatadatadadada_

_Tadada_

_Dadadadada (2x)_

_I guess I'm wishing my life awaay~_

_With these things I'll never say._

_If I could say what I wanna say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you,_

_-away._

_Be with you every night._

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I wanna see,_

_I wanna see you go down,_

_-On one knee._

_Marry me today._

_Guess I'm wishing my Life Away~ With these things I'll never say."_

Tigress finished and put her guitar back under her bed and sighed. She lay back on her bed thinking what would happen if he heard her. Tigress then heard knocking on her door, which made her jump a bit.

"Come in." She calmly said, while sitting up.

To her surprise, it was Po. Po hardly came into her room. Only when it's an emergency or when he apologizes when they get in to a huge fight.

"Yes Po? Is there something you need?" Tigress said.

"Um.. Not really. Just hear to talk." Was his reply.

"Oh? Talk about what?" Tigress asked and hoping to the gods that he didn't hear her singing.

"Umm.. I kinda heard you.. uhh.. singing. And, I was sorta wondering.. who that song was for." He asked

Tigress blushe scarlet red and put her head down. She immediately stood up and walked to Po. Po was confused for a moment until she raised her head up. He saw her scarlet blush.

Being the oblivious panda he was, he asked her "Tigress? Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Your face is really red right now."  
>"Y-Yes. I'm alraight. Look Po. Umm.. I-I... The song.. I-... I-It's for... u-umm.. I.. Hey I umm.. I-I just w-wanna say.. umm.. I-I...li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li,li,li,li,li..."<p>

Every word she said made her face heat up much more. While the panda was just plain confused and a bit shocked. Tigress was never the one to stutter. To ANY one.

'Damn! Who knew how hard confessing can be? It's no use. It's as hard as ever! But, I already.. UGH! Just say it Tigress!' She thought.

"P-Po I... U-Umm.. I..uhh... li..li...li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li,li,li,li,li.." Tigress suttered.

"Li?" Po said confused as ever.

"Like, I love you!" Tigress shouted.

Both Po's and Tigress' eyes went wide. Tigress couldn't help but put her paws on her mouth. Po's jaws litterally dropped to the floor while Tigress was still wide eyed and frozen.

"Y-You what?" Po asked, as if he hadn't heard clearly.

"I... *Sigh*.. Po, I.. Love you!" Tigress nearly yelled. Tigress waited to hear his reply, but instead of words, she felt lips. His lips. Tigress, once again, was frozen with wide eyes. Po seperated there lips just to see her reaction. Tigress didn't do anything for a minute. She neede time to let her brain swallow up the fact that she had just been kissed by Po. Instanly, she kissed him back. It took Po to realize what was happening. When he returned back to normal, he put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Wow.." Po said once they finally separated there lips from eachother once they neede air to breathe. Tigress giggled while blushing too.

"So.. That's what you'll supposedly will never say?" asked Po.

"Umm.. yes?" Tigress said. They laughed together before going back to the training hall where the others are probably waiting for you.

"Oh, and Tigress?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Po."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>~Fin~<span>**_


End file.
